StreamClan
Hello, and welcome to StreamClan! We live in a grassy land with many rivers and streams. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Emberstar.) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Others *'MistClan' *'VineClan' *'BerryClan' Events *It is currently leaf-fall. *Waterstar has recently been appointed leader after the death of the leader before him. *Fernleaf recently gave birth to a new litter of three kits. Introduction In the heart of a grassy land running with numerous rivers and streams lies StreamClan, a Clan of the clever, water-wise, and skillful. Cats here love the water and the grass beneath their paws, and are quite fast and cunning. Other Info Prey: Mainly fish; sometimes land prey Hunting Skills: Quick and swift; these two traits are needed in order to catch the fast-moving fish. Territory We live in a grassy land with many full rivers and streams which contain lots of fish. If needed, we hunt land prey as well. We share our borders with VineClan, MistClan, and BerryClan. Inside Camp The Dens: All dens are made of interwoven thorny vines and brambles. The nursery is heavily customized with thorns on the exterior to ward away attackers. Streamrock: This large, tall stone is where the leader calls Clan meetings. Medicine Den: This is a small cave that is created by another rock leaning against Streamrock. It has natural shelves to store herbs, a pool, and a small space to keep sick patients. Leader's Den: The Leander's sleeping quarters are on the other side of the Streamrock. It is a den woven with the same materials as the other den, and has a curtain of lichen hanging at the entrance. Training Stream: The training ground for apprentices is a clearing that has a well-stocked stream running through it, and sandy floor to double as a fighting practice place. Members Leader: Waterstar- tall, well-built, sleek gray tom with white paws and clear blue eyes. He is skilled and clever, and is very friendly to all cats. (Ember) Deputy: Troutscale- skinny but strong blue-gray tom with white spots running throughout his pelt and dark blue eyes. He is a natural leader and can be very intimidating when he wants to be. He is an amazing fighter. (Ember) Medicine Cat: Needed Warriors: Fishleap- muscular pure white tom with a black tip of tail and green eyes. He is outgoing and funny, and loves to be around other cats. (Mate: Fernleaf) (Ember) Poolfur- slender, glossy silver tabby she-cat with pure white stripes, small, dainty paws, and icy green eyes. She is very intelligent and forward, and is quite honest with all cats. Despite this, she is popular throughout the other Clans. (Apprentice: Lightpaw) (Ember) Apprentices: Lightpaw- petite, strong golden she-cat with pointy, brown-tipped ears and stunning green eyes. She is clever and very stubborn, but is friendly to everyone. (Mentor: Poolfur) (Ember) Queens: Fernleaf- tall, slender pale gray she-cat with a darker gray leaf-shaped spot on her left side and yellow eyes. She is kind, sweet, and motherly, and loves with a fierce passion. (Mate: Fishleap) (Ember) Kits: Timberkit- strong young tabby tom with dusky white fur, black stripes, and amber eyes. He is headstrong and boastful, with a stubborn streak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Rainkit- small, glossy dark gray she-kit with a paler gray underbelly, paler gray paws, and ice-blue eyes. She is loud, proud, and outgoing, and loves to explore. (Daughter of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Hailkit- well-built, tall pure white tom with black tips of ears, a black front left paw, and green eyes. He is quiet and a follower, and usually doesn't speak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Elders: Dawnsky- skinny, ruffled pale gold she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes. She is quite grumpy and sarcastic, but has a wide range of stories to tell the kits. (Ember) Nettlethorn- small, graying black tom with a long, gray striped tabby tail and amber eyes. He is old and gets cranky joints very often, so he doesn't move too much from the elders' den. (Ember) Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: None Rogues: None Kittypets: None Roleplay Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans